Talk:Degrassi Fan-MusicManiac Friendship/@comment-5911975-20141013144001/@comment-1936167-20141014201804
This shouldn't be such a big issue. I frankly don't have a problem with double shipping. I know several people that have ships that I already have with others. For example, Kieran/Kaylin and Catie/Rob both have Jatie, even though it was originally Sarah and I's ship. I don't have an issue with it, because the way I see it is, what right do I have to tell other people they can't be a ship that they both like, just because "I had it first"? I get that it can be annoying to some (I'll admit that even I used to get a bit possessive over little trivial stuff like this, but I realized how unnecessary it is), especially if the ship was originally one of your own, but in the end, it seems unfair to say a ship is selectively your's, as if you have some sort of claim over it. In my opinion, nobody should really have the right to say that, no matter what reign of hierarchy you stand in on this wiki. // Just as a personal side note (you don't HAVE to read this), the only double shipping I don't do is with me and two different wikians. For example, Xav and I have Dan/Phil as one of our ships, and therefore, I would never make that my ship with another wikian, because I should only have it with ONE person. I'm not saying other wikians can't do this, but that's the only double shipping method you'll never catch me doing. // In addition, if rules on this wiki are going to be enforced, those enforcing them should be following them, too (of all people). Rule #1 and rule #3 say to treat each other respectively and keep things civil. Well, there was a lot of disrespect on this thread and it doesn't seem like things have been at a level of civility. I think everyone involved did a good job at composing their posts near the end, but what I'm saying is it didn't start off that way and now it's escalated into this petty argument. I think to keep this fair and meet a reasonable compromise, I personally think that Matt should be allowed to keep his ship, BUT should leave a side note saying that it was originally Yizzy's ship and that it's being shared. That way he has his way and everyone will know that Hannily is one of Lizzy and Yazzy's ships, which I assume is what Lizzy kind of wants out of this, correct? For everyone to know that it's one of her own? I'm not going to be the one to decide this, though, so it's up to you guys. I'm just stating what I think should be done. Plus, if this is a genuine problem for anyone else, the person wanting to have the double ship should make a side note in the trivia saying, "shared ship with so and so," or "originally so and so's ship," but only if you have a legitimate problem with another person sharing the ship with you. // Absolutely no disrespect was intended with this post - just trying to settle things fairly. Matt, Lizzy and anyone else who was involved, I love all of you guys, so please don't take any of this the wrong way. That is all. //